The One After the Happy Ending
by outlawqueenforeverinmyheart
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Maybe Happy Endings Do Exist


We need to talk...

I woke up at promptly 9 a.m. on this beautiful Saturday. Regina was sleeping on her side next to me. That is the position that is most comfortable for her to sleep in lately. I leaned up on my elbow and watched her sleep. My birthday was at the beginning of December and it's only been two weeks since she told me she was pregnant with our second child. Brooklyn is now almost 2 and half. Henry will be home for Christmas this week and Roland's last week of school is this coming week. Which also happens to be the week before Christmas. The holidays have been exciting with a new baby on the way. We have told everyone and everyone seems to be just as excited as we are.

In the past week, Regina's little bump has gotten bigger. Now you can tell she is pregnant. She was worried because she hadn't really had a bump at 4 months. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was glowing. She is the most beautiful pregnant woman ever. And I am not just saying that because we are married. I brought my hand to her face and moved a piece of hair away from her eyes. I regretted doing that immediately because she started to stir. She took a deep breath in and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, mommy." I say smiling. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. Good morning to you too, Daddy." She says happily.

"How did you sleep?" I ask caressing her cheek.

"Better than the night before." She says smiling. "This pregnancy is going to be worse than when I was pregnant for Brooklyn."

"Why do you say that?" I ask sadly.

"I haven't been able to keep food down." She says sadly.

"I know, but hopefully today will be different." I say kissing her forehead.

"No it won't." She says scooting out of bed and running to the bathroom. I get out of bed and run after her. I kneel down next to her and hold her hair out of her face just like I have been doing for the past four mornings. She empties her stomach and then sits back on her feet. "This sucks." She says sighing.

"I know, babe." I say wetting a rag for her. I hand it to her and she wipes her forehead then her mouth. "How about we go downstairs and I get you something to drink and maybe some dry toast." I say smiling.

"Okay." She says grabbing my hand. I help her stand and she looks down at her growing belly. "Look." She says smiling.

"Look at baby Aria." I say leaning down and kissing her belly. "Good morning baby girl." She smiles and walks to the sink to brush her teeth.

"Robin, can we talk about something?" She asks grabbing my hand after she finished brushing her teeth.

"Sure babe. Let's go into the kitchen." I say walking downstairs with her. She leans against the counter as I get her a water. "What's on your mind, beautiful."

"Aria." She says softly.

"What's wrong? Is she okay? Are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

"No, babe. She's fine. And besides the morning sickness, I'm fine. I just started thinking that I don't really like the name anymore." She says softly.

"Oh." I say softly. "Well, then we should pick out another one."

"Are you sure?" She asks sadly.

"Yeah, babe. I want both of us to like the name." I say kissing her head. "You go and sit on the sofa and I'll get your breakfast. Go look at some names for our precious little girl."

"Thank you. I love you." She says hugging me.

"I love you, too." I say smiling. I kiss her lips then lean down and place a kiss on her growing belly. She smiled and headed to the living room.

I brought her the breakfast I made and a glass of ice water into the living room. "How's it coming?" I ask smiling.

"I don't like anything. I just want something to fit and nothing fits her. I just want something simple and elegant." She says sadly.

"What about Bella?" I ask smiling.

"Oh Bella." She says smiling. "It's so cute."

"Let's see if she likes it." I say wrapping my arm around Regina. I put my hand on her growing bump. "What do you think baby girl? Are you a Bella?" Regina smiled up at me and moved my hand.

"She's kicking." Regina says smiling."Bella Grace."

"Grace? I like it." I say smiling.

"Good." She says happily. 

"I don't feel anything." I say moving my hand.

"You don't?" She asks looking up at me.

"Nope." I say shrugging. "I guess it's still too early for me to feel anything."

"Momma?" Comes a little voice. "Momma!" Brooklyn screams running to the sofa.

"Good morning my princess." Regina says hugging her.

"Sissy." Brooklyn says pointing to Regina's belly.

"Yes, sissy is in there. That's Bella." Regina says smiling.

"Bella is my sissy." She says proudly.

"Yes, Bella is your sissy." Regina says chuckling.

"I lub you, mommy." Brooklyn says wrapping her small arms around her mommy a neck.

"I love you, too, princess." Regina says squeezing her tight enough for Brooklyn to giggle.

"Do you lub her?" Brooklyn asks pointing to Regina's belly.

"Yes I love her very much."

"Do you lub Daddy?" She asks reaching for me.

"I love daddy very much too." Regina says passing Brooklyn to me.

"Do you lub me, daddy?" Brooklyn asked smiling.

"Of course I love my princess." I say kissing her cheek and hearing her giggle.

"I hungwy, daddy." Brooklyn says rubbing her belly.

"Well, we can't let you go hungry." I say tickling her. She giggles and pushes at my hands. "What would you like?"

"Wuffles." She says proudly.

"Waffles?" I ask smiling.

"Yes. Wuffles." She says again.

"Alright wuffles it is. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah!" She screams. I look at Regina and she is just smiling and shaking her head. I pick Brooklyn up on my hip and carry her to the kitchen.

We were gone about 10 minutes. I came back holding Brooklyn under her butt and around her waist while she carries her plate of waffles.

"Daddy made you breakfast?" Regina asks smiling.

"Yeah." Brooklyn says smiling.

"I see daddy is also letting you eat on the sofa." Regina says raising an eyebrow at me.

"Tell mommy why are we eating on the sofa." I tell Brooklyn.

"Cuz mommy. You was alone." Brooklyn says taking a giant bite of her waffle.

"Well that was sweet, but please take small bites you silly girl." Regina says tickling her belly.

Regina looked so cute. She was sitting on the sofa with her legs folded underneath her and she was rubbing her small round belly. She was watching Brooklyn eat, but she seemed a little uncomfortable.

"You okay, babe?" I ask coming sit next to her.

She shrugs and sits up a little straighter. "My back just hurts and I can't really find a comfortable position to sit in."

"Do you want a massage?" I ask smiling.

"Maybe." She says shrugging. "I don't know."

"Mommy."

"Yes, baby girl." Regina asks sending her full attention to Brooklyn.

"I gotta pee pee." She says putting her plate to the side.

"Uh-oh, let's go." Regina says standing up. Brooklyn rushes towards the bathroom with Regina following her.

We have been potty training Brooklyn for what seems like forever. We started slow after our wedding bringing her to the bathroom, but it didn't go so well at the beginning. The flushing noise freaked her out for some reason. In fact it still does. She has been telling us more and more frequently when she needs to go to the bathroom, but sometimes she forgets when she is distracted or playing.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Brooklyn yells running from the bathroom.

"Yes, baby girl?" I ask standing and picking her up.

"I use big potty." She says proudly.

"Well, you know what that means?"

"Mickey gummies!" She screams.

I chuckled and walked toward the kitchen. Brooklyn gets a reward when she uses the big potty. Mickey Mouse gummy snacks. They are her favorite thing to a point where that's all she would eat. So, we said that she could only have them when she uses the big potty. I place her on the counter and grab a bag of the gummies. She reaches for them, but I raise my eyebrow at her.

"What do you say?" I ask.

"Tank you daddy." She says smiling. "I lub you." She says wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You are welcome baby girl. And I love you too." I say picking her up and placing her on the ground. "Gimme a kiss." I say smiling. She turns back to me and gives me ducks lips placing her lips gently against mine. She walks back eating her gummies happily. Then it hit me that Regina never came out of the bathroom. I made sure Brooklyn was sitting while she ate and I walked back to the bathroom. I found Regina sitting against the wall on the floor. "Babe, you okay?" I ask kneeling down by her.

"I'm so nauseas." She says leaning her head back against the wall.

"Did you throw up again?" I ask feeling her forehead.

"Yeah." She says softly.

"How about I go get you some crackers?" I ask.

"No. No food." She says holding her hand up. "I can't even fathom trying to swallow food right now."

"Where you ever this nauseas for Brooklyn?"

"I don't think so." She says rubbing her belly.

"Well, I can bring you up to our bed and let you lay down. I'll bring the bathroom garbage can by the bed so you won't have to get up and I'll get you a wet rag for your face. Sound good?"

"Yes, I just don't want to move."

"I can carry you." I say grabbing her hand.

"No, it's okay babe." She says tilting her head and smiling at me.

"I love you." I say kissing her forehead.

"I know." She says smiling. "We love you too."

"Well because I love you. I'm going to carry you to our room." I say standing up. I lift her up into my arms and carry her upstairs. She placed her hand on my chest and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You're too sweet to me." She says smiling.

"Only the best for my wife." I say kissing her head. She smiles up at me and enjoys her little ride. "Feeling any better?"

"No." She says chuckling sadly. "Get the bathroom garbage can." She says as I place her on the bed.

"I'm on it." I say smiling. I grab it for her and I wet a rag bringing them both back to her. "Here you go beautiful."

"Thank you." She says smiling.

"Look at this cute little baby bump." I say kneeling by the bed. She had her shirt lifted to right under her breasts and her bump was on full display. She opened her eyes and look at me.

"She's moving." She says smiling at me.

"May I?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah." She says reaching for my hand. She grabs my hand and places it on the far side of her stomach. "Talk to her. She loves when you talk to her."

"Okay." I say smiling. "Hi princess Bella. Daddy loves you so much. Mommy loves you too. So, let's stop making mommy sick so she can relax." I still didn't feel anything, but she must have been moving because Regina was smiling.

"Give me the trash can." Regina says leaning up on her elbow. I reach for it and she empties what little is in her stomach. I grab the rag and hand it to her. "How am I still throwing up? I haven't eaten anything."

"I don't know, babe." I say walking towards the bathroom. I clean out the garbage can and wet another rag for her. I go back into the room and she is sitting up against the headboard. "Can you call Mary-Margaret and find out what she did for morning sickness."

"Yeah babe." I say dabbing her forehead with the rag. "I'm going to go get Brooklyn and bring her upstairs. Then I'll call her."

"That's fine." She says taking the rag from me. "I've never been so nauseas."

"I'm sorry, babe." I kiss her head softly. "I'll be right back." She nodded as I headed downstairs. I quickly called Mary-Margaret and found out that Regina needed to drink ginger ale. I had no idea what that was so she offered to bring some to us. I grab Brooklyn off the sofa where she was sitting and bring her upstairs.

"Where mommy?" She asked sweetly.

"She isn't feeling good." I say placing her on the ground at the top of the stairs. "She is in her room."

"I go get my docta kit!" Brooklyn yelled running to her room.

I chuckled and saw Regina still sitting against the headboard. "Mary-Margaret is going to bring something to you."

"Good." She says softly. "Where is Brooklyn?"

"Going get her doctor's kit from her room." I say smiling.

Regina opened one eye to look at me. "What?"

"I told her mommy wasn't feeling well and she said she was going get her doctor kit." I say smiling. Regina chuckled as Brooklyn walked in with her doctor coat on and her kit.

"Mommy. I gonna fix you." She says proudly.

"Okay." Regina says smiling. "What first doctor?"

"I gotsa take you bwood pwesent." She says digging through the bag.

She pulls out the arm wrap and the pump. She wrapped it around her arm and started squeezing the pump.

"What's mommy's blood pressure?" I ask.

"It's good." She says proudly.

"Well, that's good." Regina says smiling.

"Now, I gotsa check you heawt." She says putting her stethoscope in her ears. Regina nods as Brooklyn places it on her chest. "It loud."

"You wanna check sissy's heart?" Regina asks smiling.

"How?" She asks slightly confused.

"Put it right here." Regina says placing it on her belly.

"It loud." Brooklyn says happily.

"I'm so glad." Regina says smiling.

Brooklyn continued to keep the nausea off of Regina's mind for about 25 minutes. Mary-Margaret dropped of 3 2-liters of this drink and as I was putting it in a cup for Regina. I heard Brooklyn come downstairs. I didn't pay much attention until I heard her going through the pantry.

"Hey, princess. What are you doing?" I ask going into the pantry.

"I hungwy daddy." She says grabbing a bag of chips.

"Well, don't you think you should ask me or mommy first?" I ask.

"No, I need chips." She says walking away. That's when it all went down hill. First, I raised my voice then I slapped her. I slapped my perfect little princess. Why? I slapped her because she didn't listen and wasted an entire bag of chips when she opened them. I told her not to open them and she did. She ripped the bag and they went all over the floor and that's when I hit her. I can't believe I hit my little girl. It felt like knives going through my heart when she looked at me and bursts into tears. She pulled out of my grasp and ran upstairs in tears. I felt like shit. I picked up the chips off the floor, then swept the crumbs. Then, I just didn't know what to do. I slapped my daughter.

Regina's Pov.

I was playing on my phone when I heard her scream. By the time I got up off the bed, she was climbing up the stairs in tears.

"Mommy." She cries.

"Hey, my baby. What's wrong?" I ask picking her up. I place her on my hip and she buries her head in my neck. She didn't say anything, she just continued to cry. I went back to my room and sat down on the bed with her. "Shhh. It's okay." No matter what I said she continued to cry. "How about I go get Mickey Mouse?" I ask pulling her away to look at her. She nodded her head as the tears streamed down her face. "Okay, you wait right here and I'll go get him." I sat her on the bed and went to her room to grab Mickey. When I came back, she was laying down still crying. "Here ya go, my sweet girl. I'm going to go get you and mommy some water. Just stay here and rest." I say kissing her forehead.

I head downstairs and Robin is sitting on the sofa staring into space. As I walk up to him, I see that he is crying. "Robin, what's wrong?" I ask worried.

"I slapped her." He says softly.

"Babe." I say softly and sitting on his lap. "What happened?" I ask wrapping him in a hug. He sniffles and pulls away.

"I don't know what came over me." He says sadly. "She wouldn't listen and after I asked her not to do something, she did it anyway and I slapped her. I never want her to look at me like that again. It was like knives going through the my heart. She has never looked so upset."

"Robin, she is not even 3 years old. Sometimes toddlers don't listen. You were just being a father. Sometimes discipline is a good thing. She didn't listen and you took action." I say wiping his eyes. "Why don't you go talk to her."

"She'll probably just run from me." He says sighing.

"No she won't." I say softly.

"How do you know?" He asks looking at me. "She is probably terrified of me now."

"I know because you are her daddy and she loves you." I say smiling. "She probably won't even remember this happened tomorrow. Just go tickle her, tell her you're sorry and that you will always love her."

His smile is small, but it's there. "You always know what to say."

"That's because I'm the mommy." I say happily.

"You are the mommy." He says kissing my lips.

"Now, go talk to her before you make this hormonal pregnant woman start crying." I say chuckling.

He smiles and kisses my cheek. "Thank you sweetheart." He says heading upstairs.

Before heading upstairs to listen, I grabbed a sippy cup of water for Brooklyn and what looked like the drink Robin was getting for me. I head upstairs and I hear him talking to her.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He asks.

I can't see Brooklyn, but I can see her Mickey Mouse moving.

"I love you so much." He says.

"This much?" Asks a tiny voice.

"No way more." Robin says smiling. "Daddy is really sorry and he didn't mean to slap you. Now, when daddy says no you have to listen to me, okay?"

"Otay." She says softly.

"I love you, baby girl." He says.

"I lub you too, daddy." She stays sitting up and wrapping him in a hug. He squeezes her tight and she giggles. No one can resist that little giggle. Brooklyn sits back down and then points at me. "Mommy watching."

Robin turns around and sees me standing there. He smiles then waves me over to the bed. I come sit next to him and hand Brooklyn her sippy cup.

"I told you she loves you." I say proudly.

"You did." He says smiling.

"Brooklyn, how about daddy takes you and mommy to lunch?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah!" She screams.

"Oh daddy is taking you both to lunch?" He asks.

"Yes, you need to feed your two princesses and the Queen." I say smirking.

"Oh, the sassiness is unreal today." He says leaning up and kissing me.

I chuckle and stand up. "Only the best for the sexiest king around." I say smiling.

"Regina, our daughter is in the room." He says raising his eyebrow.

"Trust me, if she was s-l-e-e-p-i-n-g, you would be n-a-k-e-d." I say smirking.

"Someone is h-o-r-n-y." He says chuckling.

"And pregnant. My hormones are crazy right now." I say chuckling.

"Well, maybe we should put her down for an n-a-p." He says standing up in front of me.

"Well, maybe we don't have too." I say looking over his shoulder. Brooklyn had fallen asleep within minutes of saying we were going to lunch. He turns around and smirks. "I'll race you to the guest room." I say turning around and running.

Let's just say within about a minute, he had me stripped bare and backed against a wall and about an hour later I couldn't breathe.

"That was amazing." He says looking at me.

"Now I need a nap." I say laughing. "And a shower."

"Mmm can I join you?" He asks smirking.

"No."

"Why not? You used to love when I got in the shower with you." He whines.

"Someone has to watch our 2 year old." I say leaning up on my elbow.

"I love that little girl, but sometimes she's a cock block." He says chuckling.

"You're terrible." I say laughing. "You'll be fine."

"As long as you stay right here naked in this bed, then I'll be more than fine." He says smirking. I smirk and lean into kiss him.

"Mommy!"

"Saved by the toddler." I say smiling. "Sorry babe. We will have to save the kisses for tonight."

"That's it? Just kisses?" He whines.

"Depends." I say smirking. "Get dressed. I was serious about lunch."

After getting dressed, I walk back to our room. "Hey, baby girl. How was your nap?" I ask smiling.

"I hungwy." She says smiling.

"You had your nap and now you want to eat." I say tickling her. She giggles and reaches her arms out to me. I pick her up then carry her to her room. "Let's find you some clothes."

"Boots." She says smiling.

"You want to wear your fuzzy boots?" I ask smiling.

"Like you mommy." She says smiling.

"Okay I'll put mine on too." I say setting her on the ground. "It's cold outside today so we have to put on a long sleeve shirt and a jacket." She nods and smiles. "Here is your pink shirt and some black leggings. You wanna dress yourself or you want me to help?"

"Imma do it." She says reaching for her clothes.

"Okay." I say handing her her clothes. "Mommy is going to go take a shower. You stay here and play."

"Okay." She says.

I take a quick shower and change clothes so Robin can jump in after me. He jumps in after and I went to play with Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn Hope, what are you doing?" I ask looking at the clothes on the floor.

"I can't do it, mommy." She says sighing.

"Yeah, I can see that." I say chuckling. She was sitting on the floor in just her pull up. "Let mommy help." She stands up and I slip her leggings on and then her pink shirt. I go grab her socks and she grabs her boots. "Sit down for me." She plops on the floor and I put her pink socks on and then we put her boots on. She stands up and runs to our bedroom.

"Daddy, we weady!" She yells.

"I'm ready too." He says walking out of the room. "Let's go put your jacket on." He says squatting and holding his arms out. She runs into his arms and he picks her up squeezing her while she lets out the cutest giggles. He kisses her cheek over and over causing her to laugh even more.

"C'mon you two. I'm hungry and I'm eating for two." I say smiling.

"Let's go." He says heading down the stairs.

"Come see mommy so daddy can put his jacket on." I say holding out my arms. She switches from her daddy to me while Robin puts his jacket on. "Daddy get her pink jacket."

"Got it." He says holding it open. I place her on the ground and her daddy puts her jacket on while I get mine.

"You need some gloves too little miss." I say grabbing gloves and a hat. Her daddy picks her up and holds her. "Look at mommy." She faces me and I put her hat on to cover her ears. "Hold out your hands." She holds both her hands to me and I slip her mittens on. "Okay let me get my hat and gloves and we can go." I slip them on and we head out the door.

Robin is holding Brooklyn in one arm and reaches over grabbing my hand with the other. We decided to walk to granny's today. It was a little cold out, but we were all bundled up.

"I wish you would wear gloves." I say trapping his hand between both of mine.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't need you to warm them up." He says smiling.

"That was sweet, but I'm more concerned about your health." I say chuckling.

"I know you are and I thank you." He says smiling. "But babe, we have been married for almost a year and together what 4 or 5 years, when have I ever worn gloves?"

"Never." I say chuckling.

"Exactly." He says smiling and leaning over kissing my cheek. I smile and lean my head on his shoulder as we approach granny's. As we walk in, we head to the booth in the back like we always do. Robin scoots into the side facing away from the door and I go to walk to the other side.

"Mommy."

"Yes, sweetheart?" I ask looking at Brooklyn.

"Why not sit here?" She asks pointing next to her daddy.

"Do you want me to sit next to you and daddy?" I ask smiling.

"Yes." She says smiling.

"Daddy wants you to sit next to him too." Robin says smirking.

I chuckle and walk to the other side. I take my hat, gloves and jacket off placing them on the empty side. I sit down next to Robin and lean to his ear.

"What did I tell you this morning about my hormones? You need to behave." I say kissing his cheek. "Okay, what are you eating princess."

"Fwies!" She says with a cheesy grin.

"You need more than fries." I say chuckling. "How about chicken nuggets?" She nods and lays her head on her daddy's shoulder. "What about you?"

"I'm getting a cheeseburger." He says smiling.

"Eww, cheese." I say putting my hand to my stomach. "No cheese for this momma. I am getting a plain hamburger. With onion rings." I say smiling.

"Sounds yummy." He says smiling.

"Mommy, I have to go pee pee." Brooklyn says trying to whisper.

"Uh oh. Let's go." I say standing up. I grab her from Robin placing her on the ground and she darts to the bathroom. I follow her and help her push the door open. She goes into a stall and I close the door locking it. She pulls down her pants and I help her on. Then I couldn't believe what came out of her mouth next.

"Mommy, turn ound. I gotta consentwate." She says putting her hand up.

I look at her kind of confused, but turn around anyway. I hear her start to potty and then she tells me she was finished. We haven't gotten to the part where she wipes herself yet, so I do that as of right now. I help her down and then help her pull up her pants. I open the door and we both wash our hands. I dry my hands then help her dry hers. I open the bathroom door and she darts out and back to her daddy.

"How did we do?" Robin asks as I approach the table.

"She went." I say chuckling. "But not before she asked me to turn around so she could concentrate." I say tickling her belly.

Robin busts out laughing and kisses Brooklyn's head. "Sassy just like mommy." He says smiling at me.

"Yes, she is but she is still my little sweetheart." I say smiling.

Ruby then comes and takes our drink and food orders. I hand her Brooklyn's sippy cup too. We thank her and she heads back to the kitchen. I look at Brooklyn who leaned her head on her daddy's chest and let out this giant yawn. Then she reaches out her arms to me. I pull her into my lap and she places her head on my chest with her hands in front of her. 

"You better not fall asleep." I say tickling her belly. She giggles and pushes my hand away.

"Robin ordered the food while you and B were in the bathroom, so here is her chicken nuggets. The burgers should be out in a few." Ruby says placing Brooklyn's food in front of me.

"Thank you Ruby." I say smiling.

"You ready to eat?" I ask Brooklyn.

"Yes." She says smiling. I pick her up and put her facing the table. She grabs a chicken nugget and starts eating.

"You feeling okay?" Robin asks smiling.

"Better than this morning." I say chuckling.

"Good. I just wish you didn't have to go through that." He says playing with my hair.

"That makes two of us." I say smiling. "But as long as Bella comes out healthy, I'll survive the morning sickness."

"My hero." He says smiling and kissing my cheek.

"Mommy."

"Yes, baby?" I ask looking at Brooklyn.

"Here." She says holding up a chicken nugget.

"You eat it. I have food coming." I say smiling. She turns back to her food and continues to eat.

"She's sweet and sassy." Robin says chuckling.

"A little bit of you and a little bit of me." I say chuckling. He laughs just as Ruby brings out our food.

We eat in silence for the most part, but we do exchange a few words. After we eat, Robin pays for the food and we head out. I have Brooklyn on my hip and her head is rested on my shoulder.

"You got her?" He asks.

"Yeah, I got her." I say smiling.

(Robin's Pov)

As we were walking, Regina's pace slowed down. I figured we were just strolling. I continued to walk and didn't realize Regina had stopped walking until I heard Brooklyn.

"Mommy!" She screams.

I turn around and Regina had collapsed. I run to her and kneel next to her. She was still breathing, but she clearly passed out. I took out my phone and dialed 911.

"Daddy, what wong?" Brooklyn says tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shhh it's okay. Mommy is going to be fine." I say softly. I talk to the nurse who answered the phone and they were sending an ambulance. I sit behind Regina and lift her head into my lap. The ambulance arrived and he asked all sorts of questions.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She passed out. I was walking a little bit ahead of her and I heard our daughter scream and I turn around and she was on the ground unconscious." I say as we sat down in the back of the ambulance. He was hooking her up to a bunch of wires and machines.

"How was she today? Anything abnormal?"

"She is pregnant. She had been throwing up all morning." I say running my hand through my hair. "Please tell me the baby is okay."

"How far along?" He asks.

"About 5 months." I say softly.

"We will check when we get into the emergency room." He says as the back doors swing open. They wheel her into a room and immediately check the baby's heartbeat. He puts the gel on her belly and starts moving the wand around. He found the heartbeat and it was extremely loud. "She is right there, Mr. Locksley." He says pointing to the screen. "Heartbeat is very strong. She's…"

"Bella." I interrupt.

"Bella, is doing well." He says clearing her belly. We are going to run some tests on your wife if you don't mind heading to the waiting room."

"Okay, thank you." I say softly. I take Brooklyn in to the waiting room and sit her in my lap.

"Mommy?" She asks softly.

"She is okay, baby girl. She'll be fine." I say smiling.I think I was more reassuring me than her. We sat there for about an hour and Whale came out.

"Mr. Locksley, you can come with me." He says.

"I'll explain what happened when we get to her room." Whale says walking ahead of me. Brooklyn and I follow him.

"Mommy." Brooklyn says softly.

"Hi, baby." Regina says smiling. "Come see."

I walk to her bed and place Brooklyn down then kiss her forehead.

"Okay, Regina, you aren't going to like what I have to say but I feel this is necessary." Whale says.

"Oh great." Regina says sighing.

"The good news is you're fine. Your body was just extremely dehydrated from the vomiting this morning and that is why you passed out. The bad news is is that being dehydrated is not healthy for your baby. I want you to drink water very frequently and I'm putting you on bed rest for the next month."

"Bed rest?" She asks. "Whale, I'm the mayor. I can't run the city from my bed."

"Well, you are going to have to figure it out, because I don't like where your blood pressure is either." He says. "It's not extremely high, but it's high enough that I want you on bed rest. Take a step back and relax, drink lots of water. Otherwise you are carrying a perfectly healthy baby girl." He says smiling. "I'll go get the discharge papers ready and you can leave."

"You gave me heart attack." I say kissing her forehead.

"Sorry." She says looking up at me.

"Do you even remember what happened?"

"The only thing I remember is asking Brooklyn to stand on the ground and I tried to call your name, but everything went black." She says hugging Brooklyn closer to her.

"I'm sorry." I say softly. "I shouldn't have walked ahead of you. I should have been next to you."

"It's not your fault." She said looking up at me. "Like Whale said, I just need to rest."

"Yes you do." I say softly. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry, but I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll drink plenty of water and rest all the time." She says smiling. "I'm making you take a leave from work. Someone has to be there for me and help me take care of Brooklyn."

"Absolutely, I wouldn't want to leave you by yourself anyway." I say smiling.

"Good." She says happily. "Brooklyn, how would you like if we had a slumber party in the big bed tonight?"

"Whats a sumber pawty?" She asks sitting up.

"That's when me, you, and daddy all get under some blankets and watch movies and eat popcorn." I say excitedly.

"Watch Mickey Mouse?" She asks smiling.

"Yes, we can watch Mickey Mouse." I say smiling.

"Living with a three year-old so we have to watch cartoons." Robin says chuckling.

"I can deal with Mickey Mouse, some of that other stuff she watches is worse." I say laughing and hugging Brooklyn to my side.

"Alright Regina." Whale says walking in. "You sign these and you are free to go home."

"Perfect." I say smiling.

We head home and when we arrive home Brooklyn runs straight for her movies. I close the door behind us and lock it. Regina never let go of my hand and waited for me to lock the door.

"Let's not scare daddy like that again please." I say wrapping my arms around her waist and leaning my forehead against hers.

"Mommy is very sorry." Regina says rubbing her hands up my chest.

"She's forgiven." I say pecking her lips. She smiles and I grab her hands again. "How about you go take a shower and get all comfy in bed and I'll bring up drinks and food for our slumber party."

"Sounds good." She's happily. "Before you get food though, Brooklyn needs a bath."

"I will handle it." I say kissing her forehead. With that being said it was about 45 minutes before we were all laying in our bed. Brooklyn has her blanket and her Mickey and Minnie stuffed animals, Regina has 4 pillows behind her and a blanket, and I just have a pillow. Obviously my girls are spoiled.

I put the dvd in and came back to sit on the bed. Brooklyn was eating popcorn for the first time and she loved it. Regina on the other hand was drinking water and had a bowl of fruit. I shared the popcorn with Brooklyn and I drank a beer while she had water. Regina and I were sitting next to each other and I had Brooklyn in between my legs with the popcorn. After Brooklyn was full, she fell asleep within 10 minutes. So, Regina and I were stuck watching a Mickey Mouse movie. At around 8:30, we heard the front door open, the sound of bags being thrown down, and the sound of the door locking.

"Henry's home." Regina says with a smile.

He came upstairs immediately and had Grace in tow.

"Hey mom." Henry says hugging Regina.

"Hey Henry." She says hugging him back. "Hey Grace." Regina says hugging her as well.

"Robin, how are you?" Henry asks walking to my side and hugging me as well.

"Doing pretty well, and how are you both doing?" I ask giving Grace a hug.

"We are doing great." Henry says happily.

"So, glad the semester's over." Grace says chuckling.

"How did you both do?" Regina asks.

"I got a 3.8 and my super intelligent girlfriend got a 4.0." Henry says kissing her cheek.

"Very proud of both of you." Regina says happily.

"Hen." A small voice says.

"Hey B." Henry says sitting on the bed. She gives him a sleepy smile and opens her arms wanting to be held. He picks her up placing her head on his shoulder. She snuggles into his chest with a sleepy smile.

"Big bed." Brooklyn says softly.

"Well, you can sleep in the big bed. Grace and I are going to go in the living room." He says.

"No, Hen, big bed." She says sadly.

"We don't mind if you both stay in here. Since she is asleep we can switch to a better movie." I say chuckling. "The bed is big enough for the 6 of us."

"6?" Grace asks confused.

"I didn't tell you my mom was pregnant?" Henry looks at Grace confused.

"Oh my gosh yes you did. I completely forget." Grace says chuckling. "Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Locksley."

"Thank you Grace." Regina says smiling.

"Do you have a name yet?" Grace asks.

"Bella." Regina says rubbing her small bump.

"Oh that's so cute." Grace says smiling.

"Thank you." Regina says smiling. "You two go get comfortable and pick a movie and you both can come in here."

With that being said, the three of them headed to Henry's room. To give Grace and Henry room on the bed, I asked Regina if she wanted to sit in between my legs and snuggle. She chuckled and scooted out of the bed so I could sit behind her. I set up all the pillows so I could sit up comfortably and then she got comfortable. She smiled and grabbed my hands placing them on her belly.

"Eww please don't be gross if we are going to watch a movie in here." Henry says coming to sit in the bed.

"We aren't being gross. What is wrong with Robin rubbing my belly?" Regina asks chuckling.

"No that's fine just don't be all mushy and gross." He says placing Brooklyn in the middle of the bed. He lays down and Grace snuggles into his side.

"Define mushy." I challenge. I lean down and capture Regina's lips in a kiss.

"Gross." Henry says turning to Grace. "Y'all have been married for a year and dating for who knows how long and I still cannot get used to them making out."

"Just watch the movie." Regina says chuckling. "You two better behave."

"We are." Grace says chuckling.

With that being said, Regina grabbed a blanket covering both of us and rested her head against my cheek. Brooklyn was already asleep and I'm sure Regina wouldn't be far behind. And I was right. Regina fell asleep not 15 minutes later, followed by Grace then Henry. I was the last one to be awake so I just wrapped my arms tighter around Regina, kissed her head, and went to sleep.

When I woke up, the bed was completely empty except for Regina and I. She was still sound asleep against my chest. I checked the time and it was almost 10. Regina would not be happy to hear she slept this late so I decided to wake her up. I started places kisses on her neck. I continued to do it until a small smile formed on her lips.

"You're so annoying in the morning." She says with a bigger smile on her face.

"Only because I love you and I love to see that smile." I say kissing her cheek. "How you feeling?"

"I'm good and warm." She says snuggling closer to me.

"No nausea?"

"Not yet." She says smiling. "You are very comfortable. I slept great."

"Well, I'm glad." I say burying my face in her neck.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I just miss us." I say looking at her.

"What do you mean?" She asks trying to turn around. "Babe, we spend all our time together. We always have Brooklyn and Roland and we have Bella now." She turns to her side and grabs my cheeks. "Talk to me. Why do you miss us? I thought we were pretty hot." She says smirking.

"Oh we are hot." I say chuckling.

"Well, then what's wrong?" She says whining.

"Don't get me wrong. I love Henry, I love Roland, I love Brooklyn, I love our new little bundle Bella, and I absolutely love you." I say sighing. "But I miss just the two of us. I miss the vault." I say kissing her neck. "I miss just being alone with you. I feel like I can't even make out with you without someone watching."

"So, you want to get away?" She asks confused.

"I mean I just want more than 5 minutes with you. I want be able to feel you up and kiss you without someone going Ewww or Brooklyn giggling." I say.

"She is really cute though." Regina says smiling.

"She is absolutely adorable, but so is my wife." I say leaning my forehead against hers. "I love all of our kids and I love this life with you, but I want some of mommy's time too."

"My hubby misses me?" Regina asks smiling.

"Yes." I say poking my lip out.

"Well, I think we could arrange something, but for the next 4 and half months you technically won't get me alone because I am carrying your child." She says smiling.

I chuckle. "I know, but I can deal with that."

"Well, what would you like?" She asks.

"A date night every week." I say smiling.

"Okay." She says smiling.

"Really?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah, it would be nice to focus on us sometimes. I love you babe." She says smiling.

"Mm I love you too." I say smiling and capturing her lips in a kiss. Not 30 seconds into our kiss we hear "eww gross."

"You proved your point." Regina says against my lips. "Henry close the door." She says smiling.

"You know Brooklyn is here right." He says.

"Hi mommy." Brooklyn says smiling.

"Hi, baby." Regina says happily. "How about you go show your big brother all of the toys you want for Christmas."

"Otay." Brooklyn says happily. "Les go Hen."

"Henry close the door." Regina says chuckling. He rolls his eyes and closes the door. "Now where were we?" She asks smirking.


End file.
